


a marker by any other name would sound just as sweet

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, a bit crack, as per usual, donghyuck likes to tease, it's kinda gay, mark is red 24/7, soft, we love dumb boys in love, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: "what if i called you a nickname you say you hate to avoid confronting the fact that i have feelings for you but then when you get badly hurt drop all pretenses and call you by your full real name because i'm too emotionally overwhelmed to keep being the silly annoying comedian of the group any longer haha... no i'm just kidding... unless?"Inspired bythispost
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 209





	a marker by any other name would sound just as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Romeo and Juliet but this title is actually kinda funni so I'll let it rest,

“Marker!”

Ugh. Marker? The nicknames just kept getting worse from Donghyuck. What did Mark do in a past life to deserve this?

“MARKER!”

Mark was an angel! Perfect child, friend, student, athlete, musician… what did God want from him? He prayed every night, He always ate all his dinner…

“Marker?” Donghyuck’s head popped out from behind Mark’s slightly cracked door.

“Yes, Donghyuck?” Mark responded condescendingly, bringing his eyes from where they were staring at his notebook to the doorway.

“Do you have scissors by any chance?” Donghyuck smiled <s>prettily</s> annoyingly.

“Why?”

“I’m doing something hyung.” The honorific was only used when Donghyuck was trying to get something out of Mark.

“Fine, you can borrow them but bring them back once you're done.” Mark huffed.

“Thanks, Marker!” Donghyuck laughed and snatched the scissors out of Mark’s grasp before skipping out of the older’s room.

Mark’s scissors were never to be seen again.

+

“Markie-poo always gets so flustered when I call him like this, do you have a crush?_Markie-poo_” Donghyuck couldn’t stop laughing, pointing his <s>delicate</s> lanky fingers in the direction of a Mark, mindlessly eating his noodles. Could he catch a break? Please. Please, God. Taeil chuckled at Donghyuck’s ‘joke’.

“Markie, calm down your ears are so red! It was just a joke! I’m sorry my Markie-poo~” Donghyuck laughed even harder, body wildly shaking. Mark wished his body was shaking for another reason, bullets riddling through his body.

“Oh Mark, there there.” Taeil stroked his head lovingly with gratitude. Mark was the reason Donghyuck didn’t terrorize the rest of the household. Of course, Mark would never EVER let anyone know that he actually enjoyed Donghyuck’s reign of terror.

“There, there. Sweet Marki-poo.” Donghyuck dramatically wiped the tears pooling from his eyes from all that unnecessary laughter.

+

“Our baby lion,” Donghyuck said, stroking Mark’s hair fondly on a late-night vlive.

“Stop it,” Mark said, slapping Donghyuck’s hand away from his head, praying the tint of his cheeks would be ignored by fans.

“Mark Oppa! Your face is so red!” Donghyuck read a comment giggling. Mark’s head went blank.

“Mark Oppa…” Donghyuck dragged, “I miss you.” Donghyuck continued to read comments.

“Mark Oppa, you’re so handsome! It’s unfair!”

“Stop saying that,” Mark said, snatching Donghyuck’s phone which he was reading the comments from.

“Mark, I’m reading comments. I don’t actually agree with any of these things. You’re ugly, remember?” Donghyuck snickered. Mark pouted feeling very much insulted.

“Or wait, do you like it when I call you… no… “ Donghyuck started laughing uncontrollably.

“Donghyuck-” Oh how Mark felt exposed.

“Oppa~ you’re too cute!” Donghyuck said, snuggling up to Mark’s side. Mark pushed Donghyuck away but he came bouncing right back.

“Oh Mark Oppa, I love you.” Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s torso and arms, leaning in to plant a loud kiss on the older’s cheek.

“GET OFF ME!” Mark screeched, face burning.

“Ahh, our Mark Oppa is shy, huh Czennie?” Donghyuck turned to the camera to say. Mark wiped his cheek dramatically and glared at the younger.

+

“Makeral.”

“Donghyuck if you don’t shut up I will seriously lose it.”

Mark was having possibly the worst day of his life. He hadn’t slept in two days and his body was at its limit.

“You need a cuddle,” Donghyuck said from Mark’s bed. He was fiddling with his DS while Mark sat at his desk, scribbling out the last 8 lines he just wrote, his creativity drained.

“I need to finish this rap.”

“You need to get over here right now,” Donghyuck said sternly.

Mark turned his head sharply to face Donghyuck, face scrunching up in contemplation. He was annoyed at the younger because he knew Donghyuck was right. Stubborn as ever, Mark turned back to his paper.

“I will drag you over here you dumb fish boy.”

“Do it,” Mark said, staring emptily at the lines of his notebook.

Mark didn’t expect Donghyuck to actually put down his game, get out of Mark’s bed, and actually pull at Mark’s limbs, but he wouldn’t say he was mad about it. He let Donghyuck drag his lifeless body onto the bed. Donghyuck pulled Mark into his lap, so he was laying between Donghyuck’s legs. Donghyuck began to sift through Mark’s hair, humming a foreign melody Mark couldn’t recognize.

“You can’t write anything if your brain is fried, fishy.” Donghyuck scratched at Mark’s scalp.

“I know.” Mark sighed, content with his current position.

Donghyuck just hummed in response, letting the older drift away into the sea of dreams.

+

“MARK!” Mark heard a voice cry.

“MARK LEE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

Mark’s whole body ached. He winced at the feeling of hands grabbing his forearm.

“MARK MINHYUNG LEE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE.” Donghyuck cried.

Mark squinted in an attempt to open his eyes.

“YOU’RE A HORRIBLE PERSON! I HATE YOU!” Donghyuck was crying, hard. Hands, which he assumed belonged to Donghyuck, grasped so tightly to his forearm he thought he was going to lose all circulation there.

“Sir you need to let go.”

“NO! HE’S MINE I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!” Donghyuck sobbed harder.

“Sir he’s awake.” Whoever was speaking sounded composed.

“MARK!” Donghyuck finally let go of Mark’s forearm, opting to flail his arms around Mark’s aching body. Donghyuck was now full-on sobbing into Mark’s chest. Mark could only wonder what in the fuck was going on.

“Are you talking about me?”

“YES! Stupid! Who else is named Mark? You’re so stupid. I hate you.” Donghyuck couldn’t stop crying and hiccupping.

“Why are you crying so much?” Mark decided to ask.

“Because of you!”

“Me?” Mark chuckled. Ouch.

“Stop laughing Mark this isn’t funny.” Donghyuck sniffled, the attempt to stop the tears was a valiant one, but the minute Donghyuck looked up at Mark the waterworks started again.

“YOU ALMOST DIED!”

“Actually, he only got hit by a bike-”

“I seriously thought you were dead you asshole.” Donghyuck had soaked Mark’s shirt through and through.

“You actually just passed out. But I think this one here is going to need more help than you once we arrive at the hospital. This boy has probably lost half his water weight crying over you. I’ve seriously never seen someone cry this much in all the ambulance rides I’ve ridden in. You must be something special.” The EMT said.

“SHUT IT!” Donghyuck was still crying while trying to threaten the EMT. How embarrassing.

“Honestly, you’ll be fine. And now that your boyfriend is not going manic on me, can I begin the proper procedure? So I don’t get fired?” Donghyuck nodded, letting his tears fall, and grabbing Mark’s hand for reassurance.

+

“I can’t believe you called me Mark.” Mark laughed, now settled in his hospital bed, eating porridge and drinking milk Donghyuck brought him from the hospital cafeteria.

“I can’t believe you won’t shut up about that… fucking Markle.” Donghyuck’s cheeks were red. He sat on an uncomfortable chair next to Mark’s bed.

“I can’t believe you cried so hard, over me! I’m not that special!” Mark chuckled.

“You are though,” Donghyuck looked down at his shoes frowning a little.

“I was so scared. I really thought for a moment you weren't going to make it. And once that thought crossed my mind, I couldn’t stop crying. I just started thinking about all the things I never told you and all the things I should have. I should have been nicer. I should have been more gentle. I should have told you I love you. All the time. I should have held you more. You’re everything to me. If you died I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself.” Tears silently rolled down Donghyuck’s cheeks. Mark reached out to hold Donghyuck’s hands and let the younger cry into his palm. Mark let a tear fall.

“You are that special, to me at least.” Donghyuck muffled into Mark’s hand.

“Donghyuck.”

“Whaphmt” Snotty Nose pressed into Mark’s hand.

“You need a cuddle.”

“Obviously.” Donghyuck sniffled, moving Mark’s empty dishes out of the way and clambering into the rickety hospital bed, gently wrapping his arms around Mark.

“Donghyuck.”

“Hmmm.”

“You are very, very, cry my eyes out worthy special to me too.”

+

“Did you let the EMT call you my boyfriend?”

“I WAS TOO BUSY CRYING STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!”

**Author's Note:**

> Help! The endings trash and I can't get up!
> 
> I know nothing about hospitals/ambulances so forgive me for that… I only know what an EMT is because my besties are both on the path to med school. Token dumb friend lmao! Also if anyone is looking for a beta reader for markhyuck related tingz hit me up! I would be so down.


End file.
